Nothing is as it seems: Shattered
by James Eric Oliver
Summary: Everything changed in an instant. Stevie was broken and something within Alex cracked.


Author: James Eric Oliver  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the thought sin my head. Not quite sure how I feel about those either XD. This was written for DJ_Rocca<br>Title: Nothing is as it seems: Shattered  
>Characters: Alex Russo ( implied StevieAlex)  
>Rating: uhm..pg-13?<br>Genre: Angst?  
>Word Count: 706<p>

In one instant everything changed. The fragile sound of what should have been a protective shell breaking open to reveal her now mortal friend, turned out to be something far far worse. A nudge, a push, the wind whatever truly caused it didn't matter. She'd vaguely noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she was too afraid to admit it but she'd had a feeling it was obvious. Alex Russo stared down at the shattered remains of what once was someone close to her. Her mouth gaped and she felt detached from her body. Her mind fractured, locking away that part of her that was only touched by the girl whose frozen remains were scattered around her brother.

She felt herself go on autopilot, her body's defenses up and protecting her emotions rapidly. She'd said something, at least she heard herself say something, in truth she was lost, half reacting to what Harper and much later Max had said. Her parent's never knew what was going on and as far as she knew, they never would.

Not that it mattered anyway. Alex never introduced Stevie to her parents, nor had they ever even been in the same place together. The few that had known Stevie had already seen what cruel fate befell her. The young wizard made her way through the rest of the night and sat down on her bed. She lay down, staring at her ceiling hoping that sleep would come.

She felt as if hours passed, and yet each time she closed her eyes she was subjected to the scene over and over again. Her friend, perhaps something more had fate allowed, being shattered on the floor. Over and over again it played upon her mind, her heart chipping and shattering exactly like her friend's body as it hit the ground. Alex raised her hand, calling her wand to her. She stared at the slender object, wanting to snap it in two as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't meant for Stevie to shatter, she didn't want anything to happen to her. She'd tried to simply protect everyone and realized that it backfired massively. Sitting up, Alex wiped tears from her eyes and begun to cast a spell she'd hoped would help.

"Take away my tears, banish my regret, and show me once more what I'm trying to forget" she spoke as her wand glowed faintly in the dark room.

A glowing image of her friend appeared before her. Stevie Nichols, the same as she was the day she'd last saw her. Short dark, bleach tipped hair framing her face. Her blue jeans that seemed to fit her body so nicely. She could have spent all night looking over the shimmering image, but that would have made it hurt all the more. Without thinking Alex reached out, desperately wanting to hold her friend once more, wanting it to all just be a bad dream, something she could wake up from and forget ever happened.

The image waivered and a frown played upon the ghostly girl's face. A shake of the head from the glowing figure made Alex's heart sink even more. She couldn't just forget the truth, but she couldn't remember it either. The young wizard felt tears stream across her cheek as she waved her wand once more and the image mournfully waved and gave her a mock salute before fading away. Alex wanted to call out to the image, wanting to believe that if she said her name she'd still remember that she would be able to keep the girl alive in her heart. She picked up her wand once more and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Get rid of this pain, give me back my tomorrow, let me grieve but take away my sorrow" Alex enchanted, her wand glowing brightly as it lit up her room before the magic took hold. Feeling the spell overtake her, she laid back down on her bed. The events from earlier being buried deep within her subconscious, the visions finally calming down as she closed her eyes. She would never speak of this again, yet forever be touched by the words of the spell.


End file.
